City of Angels
City of Angels is the eleventh episode of ''Glee'''s fifth season and the ninety-ninth episode overall. The episode will air on March 11, 2014. It will be the Nationals episode. It is written by Jessica Meyer and directed by Elodie Keene. Spoilers Plot *Dedicating their performance to Finn’s memory, New Directions arrive in Los Angeles to take part in the National High School Show Choir Championship, and face off against “Throat Explosion”, their fiercest competition to date. Source *The gleeks travel west to Los Angeles for Nationals, dedicating their performance in the all-important competition to Finn’s memory. Once in L.A. and following the requisite sightseeing, New Directions meet their main competition, the cutting edge “Throat Explosion.” As Blaine is most familiar with the stellar reputation of the revolutionary show choir and its intimidating and enigmatic star, Jean-Baptiste, ND’s de facto leader is the first to fall victim to their opponent’s psychological warfare. Heeding Will’s advice, Sam steps up to rally the troops. While a seemingly able leader in his own right, Sam’s greatest asset – his infectious optimism - is threatened when one of his lucky charms goes missing. Source *Meanwhile, chaperones Burt and Carole offer inspirational words on their late son’s behalf, and look forward to sharing the experience of Nationals with Finn’s friends in the hopes it will bring back fond memories of their son… but their recent and devastating loss may still prove to be too painful. And when Ryder learns that a deflated Marley has given up on songwriting and has decided to quit glee club for good, he and Jake enlist the help of a former gleek who has had plenty of experience with adversity. Source *The song I Love L.A is going to be sung on the tour bus with all the New Direction members. They will also be sightseeing and eating hot dogs. Source Scenes *Mike and Romy were on set. (12/6) Source *Jenna and Mike were on set. (12/9) Source *Chord and Mike were on set. (12/10) Source *Nene was on set. (12/10) Source *Chord, Darren, and Skylar were on set. (12/11) Source *Amber was on set. (12/11) Source *Lauren was on set. (12/12) Source *Naya was on set. However, this could be for Trio. (12/12) Source *Amber was on set. (12/15) Source *Chord and Jacob were on set. (12/16) Source *Nationals was filmed at the Orpheum Theatre in Los Angeles. (12/17-12/19) Source *Darren was on set. (12/17) Source *Amber was on set. (12/17) Source * Marlee was on set. (12/17) Source * Alex, Jenna, Becca, Jacob, and Kevin were on set. (12/17) Source *Chord was on set. (12/17) Source *Skylar was on set. (12/17) Source *Amber and Mike were on set. (12/17) Source *Jayma was on set. (12/17) Source *Amber, Jacob, Kevin, Marlee, and Skylar were on set. (12/18) Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5 *Darren and Jenna were on set, along with the rest of the New Direction members, filming Nationals. (12/18) Source *Amber was on set. (12/19) Source *Marlee was on set. (12/19) Source *A performance in a bus was filmed in the residential district of Hancock Park in LA. (1/16) Source *Alex, Amber, Becca, Blake, Chord, Darren, Jacob, Jenna, Kevin, and Melissa were on set. (1/16) Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5 Songs Source *City of Angels, an EP accompanying the episode, will be released March 18, 2014. Guest Cast Source Guest Stars *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington *Romy Rosement as Carole Hudson-Hummel *Skylar Astin as Jean Baptiste *Jackée Harry as Herself *Marlee Matlin as Herself *Joanna Rohrback as Herself Trivia *This is the third competition to feature celebrities as judges. The first time was in Journey and the second in Nationals. **This is the first time that all of the judges are female. *Skylar Astin is the fifth original Spring Awakening member to appear on Glee. *Amanda Balen and Montana Efaw (Lady Gaga's current dancers) are part of the episode. Amanda will be joining New Directions and Montana's role is still unknown. *There was originally supposed to be an original song in this episode. However, it's unknown if it was ever filmed or recorded. Gallery Chordandjacob.jpg Skylar.jpg Tumblr mxol3998pp1rwgozyo1 500.png Mike and Romy.jpg Tumblr mxpz7vIbsm1qiicbko1 500.jpg 1471338_10202659805566818 1203004608 n.jpg tumblr mxxaxtE0dz1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg LA.jpg tumblr mxxffk0jGk1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Jacob and Becca joining the circus .jpg TCC's Nationals hair.jpg Nationals ipare glam ours.jpg tumblr_mxypbhsVyC1qiicbko1_500.jpg Marlee on Glee.jpg Chord and Darren suit and tie.jpg tumblr mxyw11e2C41r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr mxywruK7JI1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr mxz0n2T5xe1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr mxz307inxS1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr mxyjuvzerM1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr mxz8zdwIvU1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mxzal1RnSF1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr mxzhv9rPxv1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr my0he1ieGn1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr my0cqa0FaI1r4ezfzo1 500.png MoreThanAFeelingGlee2.jpg MoreThanAFeelingGlee.jpg tumblr_my17nx5w4m1qiicbko1_500.jpg 5670c68a685411e38b3e128796eead07_8.jpg tumblr my15e5qnVC1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr my17rrfwzD1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr my31hsGJBx1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr my2nwr1ktc1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr my311fFuJD1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Nationals2.jpg Marlee, Robert, Blake.jpg tumblr_myhvb2CpUi1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Bus.png StarLine.jpg Tumblr mzim94kOuk1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Capital records building.jpg Unique124.png La becca.jpg Tumblr mzighwGt5Q1qiicbko1 500.jpg Tumblr mziffiHmfz1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg lunch hotdog.jpg Tumblr mzitvnCwih1r4ezfzo7 250.jpg Tumblr mzitvnCwih1r4ezfzo3 250.jpg Tumblr mzitvnCwih1r4ezfzo1 250.jpg Tumblr mzitvnCwih1r4ezfzo2 250.jpg Rain!.jpg Blamtina dogs.jpg Becca & Jacob.jpg Pink's.jpg Brellas for 2.jpg Tumblr mzixs4QwDE1r4ezfzo3 1280.jpg Tumblr mzixs4QwDE1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mzixs4QwDE1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mziyl8xt591qzmvoio3 250.png Tumblr mziyl8xt591qzmvoio2 250.png Tumblr mziyl8xt591qzmvoio1 250.png Tumblr mzixw4NwGK1r4ezfzo1 250.jpg Tumblr mzk7ovIGyF1r4ezfzo5 500.jpg Tumblr mzk66lmlZm1qayexuo1 500.jpg tumblr mzkg3lpZhJ1rojy6eo1 500.jpg tumblr mzkgqlqFmK1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr mzlwwikcRC1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg tumblr mzlwwikcRC1r4ezfzo3 r1 1280.jpg Awwwwwww blina.jpg CityofAngelsEP.jpg CoA Stills BTS (1).jpg CoA Stills BTS (2).jpg CoA Stills BTS (3).jpg CoA Stills BTS (7).jpg CoA Stills BTS (5).jpg CoA Stills BTS (4).jpg CoA Stills BTS (16).jpg CoA Stills BTS (15).jpg CoA Stills BTS (14).jpg CoA Stills BTS (13).jpg CoA Stills BTS (12).jpg CoA Stills BTS (11).jpg CoA Stills BTS (10).jpg CoA Stills BTS (9).jpg CoA Stills BTS (8).jpg CoA Stills BTS (6).jpg CoA Stills BTS (17).jpg CoA Stills BTS (18).jpg CoA Stills BTS (19).jpg CoA Stills BTS (20).jpg CoA Stills BTS (21).jpg CoA Stills BTS (22).jpg CoA Stills BTS (23).jpg CoA Stills BTS (24).jpg CoA Stills BTS (25).jpg CoA Stills BTS (26).jpg CoA Stills BTS (27).jpg CoA Stills BTS (28).jpg CoA Stills BTS (29).jpg CoA Stills BTS (30).jpg CoA Stills BTS (31).jpg CoA Stills BTS (33).jpg CoA Stills BTS (34).jpg CoA Stills BTS (35).jpg CoA Stills BTS (36).jpg CoA Stills BTS (37).jpg CoA Stills BTS (38).jpg CoA Stills BTS (39).jpg CoA Stills BTS (40).jpg CoA Stills BTS (41).jpg CoA Stills BTS (42).jpg CoA Stills BTS (43).jpg CoA Stills BTS (44).jpg CoA Stills BTS (45).jpg CoA Stills BTS (46).jpg CoA Stills BTS (47).jpg Videos Navigational Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Pages needing attention